Fantastic Transformers
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Xover with F4. Sequel to Sparks Of Power. The transformers meet the Fantastic 4 forming an allience with them as Reed agrees to build a machine to turn them back to normal, but Megatron forms an allience with Dr. Doom only planning on destruction. ON HOLD
1. The Fantastic 4

"Johnny, hurry up and melt Moleman's controls!" cried Mr. Fantastic.

"I'll be there in a jiff," smiled The Human Torch as he dove downward onto one of Moleman's machines.

"Well hurry up kid!" said The Thing struggling to keep it from moving down into the ground.

The Human Torch then came to the machine and used his fire balls to melt down all the control panels of the machine Moleman used to drill into buildings and such. Moleman cried out seeing his controls short circuit and so made his escape back into the earth.

"That's right, you better run Moleman!" threatened The Human Torch smiling away with victory written on his face.

"Good job huney," smiled The Invisible Women as she came up and gave Mr. Fantastic a kiss on the cheek.

"You too Sue," he smiled back to her.

And so after trying to clean up the damage in the city Susan noticed something give off a faint glow that seemed to be under covered in the drill in the earth.

"Reed . . . what's that?" She asked coming closer to it.

Reed took one look at it and his eyes only grew wider.

"Fascinating!" smiled Reed coming to it and picking it up.

"What is that Reed?" asked The Thing coming up to him and looking at the green glowing panel.

"Some green glowing panel looks like," said Johnny coming next to him.

"Hmm, I need to study it and find out where it came from," said Reed placing his fingers on his chin.

"Um, Mr. Fantastic may we speak to you for a moment?" asked some local policemen.

"Sure officer," said Reed going to him. "Here, hold this Johnny."

"Sure thing Reed," said Johnny taking the thing and just looking at it.

"What's that thing you got there?" asked The Thing coming up to him.

"Dunno Ben," said Johnny tossing it up and down on his hands. "Go long!"

"What Johnny!" said Ben. "Daw, never mind!"

The Thing backed up and caught it and smiled saying.

"Now see if you can catch this firefly!" smiled Ben tossing it out to Johnny hard and fast.

"Ow! Hey watch it. I'm fragile!" said Johnny rubbing his hands from the hard catch.

Johnny then looked at it and found it wasn't glowing any more, and worse . . . Ben had bent it!

"Aw, Ben!" griped Johnny throwing his head back. "You bent it!"

"Sorry Kid. Guess I don't know my own strength," smiled Ben.

As Johnny tried to meld the dent back into place with his fiery grasp it soon shot out an even brighter light, but this was more neon like and had many colors.

"Aw, Now what'd ya do?!" gasped Ben seeing the panel do this.

"Johnny what'd you do?!" gasped Susan coming up to her brother.

"It was Ben!" gulped Johnny trying to get out of the blame.

"Why I otta!" threatened Ben.

"Holy . . . lOOK!" gasped Reed coming up to see this miraculous sight.

Then, out of the panel, came a form . . . the form of a small human-sized robot!

"Fascinating!" gasped Reed seeing the robot coming forth and move.

The small robot just stood there starring at them. When Reed went to touch it it started beeping some sort of technical language at him. This only fascinating him more.

"Dude . . . it's an alien robot," smiled Johnny.

"He's so . . . cute," smiled Susan bending to look at it better.

"Uuuhhh . . . sis . . ." stuttered Johnny backing up looking at something tall and big.

Susan looked at it and gasped seeing taller and much larger robots. There were two and they looked as if they were coming for the smaller one.

"I think we have their kid!" gasped Johnny backing up seeing them reach down to take it near them.

"Sue NOW!" commanded Reed.

Susan then used her force field to stop them from coming even closer. They halted for a second, but then one looked angry and so therefore tried to destroy the force field by burning it up somehow like Johnny's power.

"Hey, the thing caught on fire!" pointed out Ben as all gazed at the fiery light. "I think it's more powerful then even you Johnny."

"Says you," said a jealous Johnny.

Soon the flames halted. Susan smiled seeing she had them, but then one came right through it and all gasped in awe and fear. It only came closer and Susan's force field was no use on it.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short the next chapter should be longer, but I'm going to finish up the Lost memories seeing I only have a few chapters left and I might write one chapter of What About Now. We shall see. Till then bye :)**


	2. Something In Common

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it took so long for me to update. My dad wouldn't let us all on for days. Now here I am and hope you enjoy the update :) Others should be up soon, or when I can.**

"Wait," came a voice from the large robot. "We mean you no harm."

The fantastic 4 were still a little leery about everything. It was so new and strange to them they didn't know what to think at the moment but enemies. Reed, on the other hand, thought fast and thought of the relation to the larger two and then the smaller 'bot who seemed to want to go with the giants. It could perhaps be a trick, but deep in his heart he didn't think so.

"Reed!" called Susan as she struggled to hold the force field over the other one that was engulfed in flames fighting to get free.

Reed cast his gaze at the one still standing before them waiting for them to drop their guards. Optimus turned to his comrade still stuck in the force field. He raised his hand and said-

"Stop Hot Shot."

At that Hot Shot ceased his flames and looked at Optimus in confusion at why he told him to cease his flames. He placed his hands on the force holding him back from his commander. He was helpless and could help no one behind this field. If he would have kept his flames on then perhaps he would have tired the human who held him in there, but Optimus commanded him to stop and so he listened.

Optimus then turned back to the humans and to Reed who he presumed was the leader. He waited for him to call the others down hoping that by telling Hot Shot to halt his attack then perhaps they could see they meant them no harm. Reed turned to Susan and said-

"Sue . . . stop."

"What?!" squeaked Susan. "Reed it might—"

"Do it Sue!" said Reed more commanding.

Sue shut up and slowly did what he said. She let the other robot loose and hoped Reed made the right decision. She glanced at him once she let the barriers down. All the team looked at Reed hoping the same thing. Everyone looked at the minicon as it beeped and squeaked seeing the larger 'bots. It threw its arms up in the air and ran to them, seemingly glad to see them. The fantastic 4 still watched with caution though as the smaller 'bot ran to the others. All waiting for something terrible to happen, but . . . it never did.

Optimus and Hot Shot saw the minicon come running up to them rejoicing he was found by the good autobots. Hot Shot smiled and knelt down to him saying-

"Hey little buddy. Looks like someone's happy to see us."

Hot Shot gently and lightly patted its head as it continued to beep and squeak in happiness. Hot Shot looked up at Optimus and asked-

"What about the humans sir? They don't seem to trust us and they also seem to have powers."

"I know," said Optimus still keeping his gaze on them.

"I didn't think it was possible for organic beings to possess sparks of power," said Hot Shot.

"I think it's a little more complicated then that Hot Shot," said Optimus preparing to speak to them.

Optimus took a step forward and outstretched his arms putting all his defenses down. He then spoke to the four with a loud booming voice saying-

"Greetings, I am Optimus Prime leader of the autobots. This is my comrade Hot Shot. We are few of the autobots that have come to earth from out home planet cybertron to retrieve our friends the minicons."

All heads turned to the small 'bot in Hot Shot's hands. Hot Shot seemed to be guarding him close not wanting anything to happen to him or anyone to take him. It could have been called protection . . . or enslavement. Reed looked back at the so-called-leader asking him-

"How do I know you're not lying to us?"

"You have my word," said Optimus Prime bowing to them showing his humbleness. "The ones you should beware of are the decepticons."

"Whoa, whoa!" said Johnny stepping forward. "Autobots . . . decepticons? How do we know those aren't made up?!"

"Oh they're real alright," said Hot Shot looking at the cocky human. "You'll know soon enough if there are more minicons."

"Well I think you're lying!" said Johnny taking another step closer to Hot Shot showing no fear.

"I'm not!" said Hot Shot putting the minicon down and out of harm's way as his anger spiked.

"Hot Shot," warned Optimus know what could happen if he didn't control that fiery temper of his.

"I say you are!" growled Johnny bursting into flames.

"Then you're a fool!!" shouted Hot Shot mimicking Johnny and bursting into flames.

"Johnny stop!!" shouted Susan not wanting her little brother to get hurt.

"Hot Shot!" said Optimus wanting him to cease this foolishness.

"There!" said Reed out of nowhere causing everyone to turn to him.

"What?!" asked Hot Shot confused.

"Your powers," smiled Reed ever fascinated as to how non-organic beings are capable of possessing cosmic powers like them. "How can you possess cosmic powers?"

Hot Shot ceased his flames as he looked at Optimus stepping closer and speaking for the both of them-

"We were wondering the same thing," he said placing his hand over his spark. "You see a long time ago we, the autobots were fighting with the decepticons for a minicon out in space. When Megatron, the leader of the decepticons, shot a powerful blast at the minicon panel with the requiem blaster. It cracked and spewed out the contained power so sending a wave of power capable of killing anything it touched. My comrade, Hot Shot, was in the way . . . he couldn't get out of the way in time and so I used my body as a shield to perhaps take the hit for him, but something happened . . . Hot Shot went right through me and so was hit full on. My back was damaged the most and so later sprang these metallic wings. I found I could also go into a ghost-like state and go through anything. Hot Shot here is very much like your teammate. He can turn into pure flame—"

"But that much power came with a price," said Hot Shot bowing his head in sadness. "It was too much for even my body to contain . . ."

"What'd you go supernova or something like that?" chuckled Johnny.

"Worse," sighed Hot Shot.

"Hhh . . . Hot Shot's own form was destroyed in the explosion," sighed Optimus. "One of our . . . teammates was killed trying to get him away from the earth, but he died in vain. The only way to save him was from some inner power I, unknowingly, possessed. I was able to reformat his body inside and out, but Blurr . . . was gone."

"So will this . . . _incident_ happen again?" asked Susan not wanting Hot Shot to be on earth if he was a threat to it.

"No," said Optimus. "Red Alert, our medical officer, saw no threating signs of power overloadsion anymore."

"Well that's good," said Ben.

"Wait a minute!" said Reed an idea popping in his head as usual. "When did you say that wave hit you?!"

"Why?" asked Hot Shot. "What's it matter to you?"

"Because," said Reed stepping closer to them. "I think it's the same cosmic wave that hit and gave us our powers."

* * *

Everyone thought that Megatron was gone. He was, but it just so happens that his body form floated back into earth's system. He would have stayed beyond the moon's reach if a certain craft wouldn't have spotted him. The man controlling the space craft noticed the strange electrical interruptions on his tools and instruments and so looked around to see what was causing it. There! There is was, but exactly what was it?

"Come to me my guest," he smiled in the dark as he controlled the space craft to take him, and it did.

Megatron was still unconscious from the blast he took a while ago. He took in heavy damage from it, but if someone were to fix him . . . well then that would just make his day. Yes he would be awake soon enough.

* * *

"FANTASTIC!!" gasped Reed shooting his head up from the comparison of theirs and the transformers' powers.

"What is it huney?" asked Susan coming up to him.

"Sue they're the same!!" smiled Reed grasping her arms.

"What are?" asked Sue seeing he was overly happy.

"Our powers!" smiled Reed. "Ours . . . and _theirs_!"

Reed turned his head to Optimus who patiently waited for the results and after hearing them he bowed his head and said-

"So it's true. I'm so sorry that the cause from our war . . . has affected even you."

"That's quite alright," smiled Reed. "We think of this as a blessing and so use our powers for the good of mankind."

"So your sayin' if them two sides of robots hadn't fought and blasted that little 'bot's disk and causing that wave then . . . we wouldn't be the fantastic 4?" asked Ben.

"Precisely!" smiled Reed. "So we should thank them."

"Or curse them," mumbled Ben seeing how his condition wasn't on and off like the others, but then again he grew attached like this and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well," sighed Reed. "You have earned my trust and friendship."

He and Optimus shook hands and Reed smiled-

"I don't see any tension between our teams."

Optimus and Reed turned to see an arguing Hot Shot and Johnny . . . about who was hotter.

"I am!" complained Johnny.

"No, I am!" shouted Hot Shot.

Johnny soon burst into flames and flew up to Hot Shot's face. Hot Shot was not intimidated one instant. He just rolled his optics and also burst into flame. Even through his fiery form you could see that smug grin of his. Johnny couldn't really beat a larger fire dude and so ascended to the ground and ceased flames. Hot Shot doing the same. Johnny just smiled and leaned on a counter saying-

"You may be larger and hotter in fire, but not in looks."

Hot Shot just looked at him. Johnny looked up and said-

"I mean look at you . . . you're a freakin' robot! You're not hot at all!! How can you attract the ladies?!"

An idea popped in Hot Shot's head. He smiled and so transformed revealing his sleek, sexy sports car. Johnny hadn't seen this before. He had to keep himself from whistling at the nice ride.

Johnny didn't exactly know what to say and so he got up and inspected Hot Shot making it look like he's seen better, but Hot Shot knew guys like this and so smiled-

"You can look, but you can't touch."

"Maybe one," said Reed.

"Or two," sighed Optimus seeing that BOTH Johnny and Hot Shot weren't getting along, perhaps with their powers being so similar,

"So just you two were affected?" asked Reed.

"No," said Optimus. "Megatron was also affected."

"Will he pose a threat to us in the future?" asked Reed.

"No," said Optimus looking into space. "He's long gone . . . long gone."

* * *

"Nuh . . . where am I?" groaned Megatron coming online only to find himself in a dark room.

"In Latveria my friend, in my humble home," came a human voice.

"And may I get this 'friend of mine's' name?" asked Megatron getting up.

"I am Dr. Doom," he smiled behind that silver mask of his.


End file.
